My research has focused on conducting both observational studies aimed at understanding the health outcomes, particularly the cardiovascular consequences, of sleep disorders and clinical trials examining the role of sleep interventions in improving health. The objectives of this mid-career mentoring award are to 1) support my continued growth and development as a mentor in patient oriented-research in the field of sleep medicine, 2) establish a sleep patient oriented research experience (SPORE) mentoring program in the section of Pulmonary, Critical Care, and Sleep Medicine at my institution, 3) and continue to advance my own research program in sleep-disordered breathing and cardiovascular disease. The proposed Sleep Patient Oriented Research Experience (SPORE) Program will focus on providing mentees with sleep research methods, patient-oriented research methods, and opportunities for formal training to support increasing methodological sophistication. A Senior Advisory Committee will be formed and will meet every 6 months to provide an assessment my mentorship program and advise on future career development. The specific aims of the research strategy are to: 1) carry out federally funded patient-oriented research and mentor young investigators exploring the interface between sleep disorders and adverse cardiovascular health outcomes, and 2) to develop new directions in the study of the interplay human sleep and health. Regarding the first aim, three independently derived and federally funded research projects, of which I am the PI, will provide the mentorship opportunities used to accomplish this aim. These projects consist of a long- term multicenter observational cohort study examining polysomnographic predictors of adverse cardiovascular outcomes, and two randomized controlled trials examining the impact of continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) on several domains of markers of cardiovascular risk in two separate target populations: acute stroke and congestive heart failure. The second aim will consist of 3 separate funded CDA projects: one short-term single center translational study evaluating the relationship between sleep apnea severity and ST elevation myocardial infarction, one observational cohort study examining the relationship between circadian disruption and delirium in the ICU, and, finally, one case-control study to determine whether sleepiness is associated with elevated genetic markers of inflammation and oxidative stress among patients with sleep-disordered breathing. My commitment to mentorship is the primary reason I am applying for the K24 Award. I have found that mentoring trainees of various backgrounds and levels who share a passion to design high quality studies in order to improve the methods by which we deliver health care to be the most rewarding aspect of my profession. I am requesting that the K24 cover 25% of my effort to be fairly equally divided between direct mentoring activities, and the other goals listed above. 45% of my effort will be supported by additional research grants, thus 70% of my total effort will be spent on research-related activities.